The Free City of Tandem
Tandem lies southerly on Al-Jura, set in a large bay. The city enjoys pleasant weather most year round though both the Fall and Spring are known for their mild hurricanes and monsoonal rain storms in that order. Tandem has a long and violent history first being a part of a powerful Elven Empire that graced the shores of Al-Jura as late as five centuries before present day. The hallmarks of the Elven Empire still remain in much of the city which sports a great number of buildings built out of still living trees and plantlife, a style the human occupants have maintained as gardens and greenery can be found throughout the city even in its most poor districts with many households having at least one vegetable crop growing year round. Tandem has a senate with a viceroy ruling over it. The technology level in Tandem is "Fantasy Steampunk" Four Districts The City of Tandem is divided into four districts, the city and its walls built much like an orange slice around the bay. There are a few things that can be found in any of the districts *Canals or Sewers *Railways *Steamways ' First District' Also known as The Shield Wall, this district sits within the bay itself, a series of small rocky islands that house the richest and most secluded of families as well as housing the military's Mage Academy and the navy of Tandem. Sites of interest: *Canals *Military's Mage Academy *Navy *Nobles (The richest and most secluded of families live here.) The second district Also known as Sapphire Watch, this district sits at the shores of the bay and comprises most of the ancient Elven city Tandem was before. It houses the senate and the rest of the "nobility" of the city as well as the most exclusive shops, opera houses and other businesses for the rich to pass the time. Sites of interest *Entertainment for the rich *Most exclusive shops in town *Nobility (most nobles that don't live in the first district live here.Among these families are the Scarletboughs and the Ralegovs,) *Opera houses *Senate *Spunkhaus Breweries *Tandem University The third district Also known as Marrow Town, this district holds bars, grocery stores, the famous Fine Brothers Railway station and serves as the "heart" of Tandem. Brothels, taverns, restaurants, blacksmiths and any other form of commerce one might desire to find. Sites of interest *Bars *Blacksmiths *Brothels *Fine Brothers Railway Station *Grocery Stores *Spunkhaus Breweries *Tandem General Hospital *Taverns *The Blue Dragon The fourth district Known as Barrow Town, this district houses the multitudes of Tandem and holds some of the less savory elements of the city. Entire sections of Barrow Town are unpoliced, crime syndicates and mercenary companies carving out entire blocks into private little kingdoms. Sites of interest *Crime Syndicates *First Mercs headquarters *Less savory elements of the city *Mercenaries *Spunkhaus Breweries *The Multitudes of Tandem The Necropolis of Tandem Three hundred years age, the Free City of Tandem realized that it had a problem. Too many people living in confined spaces, poor hygiene, and corpses buried anywhere there was land had led to the outbreak of many plagues. To rectify this problem, the Senate issued a decree: all bodies were to be exhumed from their places of burial, all mausoleums were to be demolished, and all corpses were to be relocated to burial grounds outside the northern walls of the newly built Barrows District. These burial grounds, as large as an entire district, came to be known as 'Necropolis'. Noble Houses commissioned new Mausoleums and Crypts for their dead, the poor scrambled over each other to find a spot to bury their loved ones, and century-old corpses were tossed into pits en mass. Temples and Chapels were constructed along the walls of Tandem, facing out to the massive cemeteries that had been created. Only three decades ago, a wall was built around Necropolis, with many acres of land left bare for Necropolis' future 'inhabitants'. Factions of Tandem *First Mercs *Ralegov family *Scarletbough family *The Artifactor's Guild *The Brotherhood of the Grand Hunt *The Cult of the Black Dawn *The Leveemen *The Navy *The Senate *The Vigil Category:Geographic Locations